Dancing Lessons
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs tells Kate how he feels - oneshot, Kibbs I know it's a short summary but I promise it's a good story! - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did Kate would not have died up on that horrible roof top... :(

**Plot:** Set at the beginning of _'Call of Silence'_

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Do any of you like Benny Goodman?" Ernie questioned, walking towards McGee, Tony and Kate. "I'm an Artie Shaw man myself" he continued. "Benny Goodman was good but when Artie Shaw lifts that clarinet… that's perfection! Now Wade loved Goodman, me Shaw, any day!" Ernie smiled. "You dance?" Ernie asked, clicking his fingers at Kate.

"Yes, sure," she smiled and quickly glanced back at McGee and Tony behind her. Kate walks forward and Ernie took her hand. He twirled her around then pulled her close and began to sing softly as they danced around the squad room. A tear ran down her cheek as Ernie moved her hand over his heart. Ernie stopped dancing as someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Gibbs asked, smiling over at a confused Kate. Ernie bowed his head and moved to the side. Gibbs walked up to Kate and took her right hand. He gently placed his left above her waist and they began to dance. Kate looked up at Gibbs who was smiling down at her. Kate smiled faintly back, for a moment everything faded away into the distance and Kate nestled her head against Gibbs' chest.

"Check it out, Kate dancing with the Boss-Man!" Abby shrieked at the entrance to the squad room. Kate opened her eyes and stumbled on her feet.

"Kate?" Gibbs whispered, seeing her beginning to panic. "Kate!" he yelled after her as she made a mad dash for the exit. "Nice," Gibbs hissed to Abby before rushing after Kate. Gibbs slowed to a walk and looked around the corner. He smiled to himself seeing Kate leaning again the wall behind the stairs.

"Leave me alone," Kate whispered, turning to face the wall.

"Kate?" Gibbs frowned slightly as he placed his hand on her back.

"Please go," she sobbed.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," he said.

"I won't be able to face them again after what happened," Kate cried, spinning around to face Gibbs.

"Yes you will," Gibbs smiled faintly, pulling out his handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Kate. She stared down at it then took it from his hand and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks," she mumbled, giving it back.

"There's something I need to tell you," Gibbs said and his hands fumbled with his handkerchief twisting it into knots. Kate looked up and stared into his bright blue eyes.

"Go on," Kate nodded.

"I'm in with love you! Have been for as long as I can remember," Gibbs confessed, staring down at his hands. Kate beamed widely and pulled his head up to face hers.

"I love you too," she whispered and leant in close to kiss him.

"You're not just saying that?" Gibbs accused.

"How could you think that?" Kate gasped.

"I'm sorry," Gibbs muttered. "I've dreamed about telling you but I was always afraid that you would reject my feelings," Gibbs shrugged, kicking the ground.

"Hey, Gibbs," Kate called.

"Yeah," he said, looking at her.

"Where did you learn to dance ballroom?" she questioned.

"I took lessons with my first wife," Gibbs explained. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Why?" Kate frowned as he took her hand and they walked back to the squad room.

"I was planning on taking you out to dinner," Gibbs whispered, glancing over at her. Kate stopped in her tracks and yanked back her hand. "What is it?" Gibbs said walking over to her.

"The others," Kate whispered, pointing over to their desks.

"Don't worry about them," Gibbs said, waving his hand and continued to walk. Gibbs topped realising Kate wasn't walking or following him. "What is it now?" he growled, striding back to her.

"Rule 12," Kate replied.

"I don't give a _stuff_ about the rules! I just want to be with you," Gibbs frowned, kissing her cheek. Kate took his hand and walked confidently back to the bullpen with a big grin plastered across her face.

**- The End -**


End file.
